


Oh Yeah

by aderyn



Series: Natural Facts [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, music & murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to die," Sherlock says suddenly...</p>
<p>John doesn’t think about it, just kisses the top of Sherlock’s head like he's a child.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Yeah

They’re watching the video of the murdered boy on John’s laptop, the one for whom they were too late, the one who sings and plays violin (a deeply ironic scrap of Pachelbel’s _Canon_ , and “Oh Yeah” by Roxy Music) and flashes the two-fingered salute at the end of his concert because that’s how he was in life.

"I'm going to die," Sherlock says suddenly.  
  
John drops his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders (surely he's done that before, but it feels different this time) and he really should be looking Sherlock in the eye now, but he isn’t, so he says to the top of his head,

"In the sense that we all are, or...?"  
  
Sherlock doesn't answer and he doesn’t answer for quite awhile, and John can feel him (what violinists call _tremolo?_ ) so he doesn’t think about it, just kisses the top of his head like he's a child.  
  


"No, you’re not," he says, “you’re not.” He can still see the veil of rain in Sherlock’s hair from the crime scene. He can still hear the rhyming guitars of a pop song.  Can hear Sherlock later that night, picking out a puzzle on the violin.  ( _These inversions, augmentations, diminutions: you won’t die, not with me here.)_ He can still feel the weight of his gun in the small of his back.

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of excerpt from *Canon*, something longer that I’m working on.
> 
> [Roxy Music, Oh Yeah](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUy-Vbrt9o4)
> 
> [ Brian Eno’s “deconstructed” version of Pachelbel’s Canon in D Major](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiw9nageo9w&feature=related)


End file.
